


On the Rooftops

by hirschmania



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Mary Poppins AU, Poppintale, this au has stolen my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirschmania/pseuds/hirschmania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smoke, black as ash, billows around him. How he loved his job. </p><p>Chimney sweeps had it pretty good in his mind. Every day and night, he got to see the best view in all of London. It was breathtaking, honestly. </p><p>And Sans wouldn’t have it anyother way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Rooftops

**Author's Note:**

> the poppintale au has stolen my little, soriel shipping heart. god bless. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3vjDMjgHaSQ

Smoke, black as ash, billows around him. How he loved his job.

Chimney sweeps had it pretty good in his mind. Every day and night, he got to see the best view in all of London. It was breathtaking, honestly.

And Sans wouldn’t have it anyother way.

“Yup,” he muses aloud mostly to himself, “I’m the luckiest man alive. What an absolutely wonderful site this is, aye. Couldn’t get better than this.” he chuckles.

And then, somehow it did.

“You’re a sweep now, are you?” Toriel greets him.

He smiles, “Well hello to you too, Miss Toriel.” he winks, mock bowing to her and removing his hat.

Toriel smiles and Sans feels his non-existent heart skip a beat.

“A sweep truly is lucky,” she says, “this view is lovely.”

He chuckles.

“I hear,” Toriel continues, “that if you shake a sweeps hand, its good luck.”

“Or,” he winks at her, “you could _blow me a kiss_ , and it’d work just as well.”

She scolds him, a blush covering her cheeks, and Sans smiles, chuckling under his breath.

 

“Does... this mean you’re leaving?” he asks.

The words had been expected. “Yes. The wind has changed.”

Sans frowns. “They’re good kids, Tori.”

“And I wouldn’t be bothering with them if they weren’t.” Toriel says, “But there is nothing harder to teach than a child who think they know everything.”

The smoke billows around both of them, and Sans, while stuffs his hands in his pockets, sighs. “So?”

“So they’ve got to figure out the next bit on their own.” she says, and though she has a stern expression on her face, she has a sad look in her eyes, and Sans knows she doesn’t want to leave, not really. She doesn’t have much _choice_ in the matter.

He sighs once more, “...right. I understand.”

She smiles a bit sad and Sans swears there are tears pricking at her eyes has does. “Goodbye, Sans.” she softly kisses him on the top of his skull, and though his cheek are burning, he smiles.

“Goodbye, Toriel.”

He watches her leave, a sad, yet somehow content, smile on his face.

He was going to miss her.

Sans picks up his hat, placing it back in his head, the feeling of Toriel’s lips still lingering atop his skull.

Sans sighs again.

He was _such_ a hopeless romantic.

He picks up his sweep, swinging it over his shoulder. Asriel and Frisk really were good kids. Shame that Tori couldn’t help them.

“Cheerio, Sans!” he hears over his shoulder, and his whips around to see her floating away via her umbrella. “Take care of them for me!”

Sans’ smiles brightens then, and he laughs a bit to himself. “Cheerio, Tori! You can count on that!” he shouts back at her.

Yeah. He was going to keep his eye sockets on both those kids.

For Toriel.

 


End file.
